Talk:Djedu
Source? "The mission briefing voice actor says "On" as the source of sandstone, rather than Dunqul Oasis. This is an error that persists throughout the game in which the developers are unable to pronounce the name "Dunqul Oasis" in any mission where the name is used." This is a very interesting statement. Do we have a soure on this? Brainwasher5 (talk) 02:36, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :The mission briefing is the source, I wouldn't have added this if it was untrue or sourceless :P :Here is a video clip where you can see clearly that the mission briefing text says "Dunqul Oasis", but the voice actor says something else: https://youtu.be/_RMCp87dZ1Y?t=73 :This same error occurs in the mission briefing of Dunqul's mission itself, the name is never said anywhere and is the only mission in the entire game (excluding Cleopatra missions) where the voice actor does not mention the city name in the briefing, indicating the game devs couldn't say the name. --''Saju '' 09:44, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::But that doesn't necessarily mean that they didn't know how to pronounce it. The voice actor could have just been handed the wrong script. Unless we have direct confirmation from the devs themselves or someone with similar authority the best we can do is speculate as to why they said the wrong name or didn't say the name at all. Brainwasher5 (talk) 11:12, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :::That is true and ofc, we're never going to get official confirmation as none of the developers are available to confirm these things. However, considering that Dunqul is the only city in which this error happens (I don't believe they even mention it either in Sawu, where Dunqul is the only source of sandstone for the Mausoleum: and this error does not appear to affect any other oasis (the VA was able to say Dakhla, Selima and Bahariya: Farafra gets fleeting mention in a Cleopatra mission), I believe it is important to make note of the error, as users may take it upon themselves to change the briefing text to match the voice actor's speech, when the briefing text is correct (in terms of it coming from the game) but the VA saying the wrong thing. --''Saju '' 11:17, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Well I think it's totally fine to make note of that (that it wasn't mentioned), but speculating as to why they didn't say the name is...well, speculation. Brainwasher5 (talk) 13:52, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Map The map the article shows with a Z shaped river is not the map used in game for Djedu (at least in my version). Djedu has a Y shaped river with another smaller creek splitting the land in to 4 parts. This also fits the text description here in the article; The kingdom road enters and leaves in the south. ' 18:39, March 11, 2018 (UTC)' :That map is not used in the retail copy of Pharaoh, so that sounds like some sort of very-early beta build of Pharaoh that used a different map than what is shown. This wiki utilises data from the release copies of the game, but we can include a beta image of the map in the trivia section, if you can provide it for upload. --''Saju '' 10:20, March 12, 2018 (UTC)